Slow and Painful
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is my first Percy Jackson and Merlin crossover. It might not be very good. Please no insults or criticism.


_**Slow and Painful**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is my first Heroes of Olympus story. It's 5 years after The Blood of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are engaged. This is also a crossover with Merlin.**

One day, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper were in Florida on a vacation. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands and walking on the shore.

"I wish we could come here more often. But with us being demigods we can't." Percy sighed.

"I know but at least we will have this time together. Come on, let's go back to our hotel room." Annabeth answered. Then they heard a hissing sound. They looked behind them and saw a gaunt scorpion.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it isn't good. We need to find Jason and Piper and then get out of here."

"You go. I'll stop the... thing."

"Percy, it could kill you."

"Its ok. I can handle myself. Now go."

"I love you."

Percy kissed Annabeth and then pushed.

"I love you too. Now go." Percy said. Annabeth went to get Jason and Piper. She ran in.

"Jason?" Annabeth yelled.

"What is it?" Jason questioned.

"Its Percy. He's going up against this thing. Its like a giant scorpion. He's in trouble."

Jason ran out to find Percy. He found Percy and saw that Percy was fight the scorpion.

"Hey, Percy, want some help?" Jason said. Percy looked at Jason and then gasped as the scorpion stung him in the side. "Percy." Jason ran to Percy. " Percy, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine just in a lot of pain." Percy groaned.

"If both of us work together then we can kill this thing."

"Ok."

Then a giant appeared.

"Oh but a giant and a giant scorpion. Now that's not fair." Percy moaned. So they went to work killing the scorpion and giant. Percy's vision blurred and he had a dizzy spell. The giant grabbed Percy by the leg and hit against a brick wall. Jason saw it.

"Percy!" Jason shouted. Jason destroyed the scorpion and went to the giant. The giant threw Percy against the wall several times. "Leave him alone." The giant dropped Percy. Then Jason lashed out at the giant when he saw Percy on the ground half dead and unconscious. The giant kicked Jason. Jason hit the wall behind him. Jason got up and was full of rage. Then the giant turned to dust. He smiled when he saw Annabeth and Piper. Annabeth looked at Percy and gasped. She ran to his side.

"Percy, please wake up." Annabeth cried. Percy laid on his side.

"Let's take him to the water. Maybe the water can heal him." Piper suggested.

"Ok."

Annabeth and I half carried Percy to the water. Percy regained consciousness.

"Wise girl?" Percy slurred.

"Hey, Percy, can you heal yourself?" Annabeth asked when they got into the water.

"I can't. My head."

"Hey, relax."

"I just want to sleep."

"Hey, not till we get you some ambrosia and nectar."

So they got Percy to shore. Piper laid out a blanket.

"Lay him down here." Piper said. So they did. Piper got ambrosia and nectar. Annabeth gave it to Percy.

"Hey seaweed brain, I need you to drink some nectar." Annabeth whispered. Percy did as he was told. When he had drank the nectar, Annabeth gave him some ambrosia. They watched and hoped that he would heal a bit but he didn't.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jason wondered.

"No. I ache everywhere and I feel so sick. It's so warm out here." Percy moaned.

"Hey, it's ok. We need to get him back now." Annabeth tearfully said.

"I'll get Blackjack and Tempest." Jason said.

"I'll go with you." Piper replied. so The two left. Annabeth took Percy's head and put it on her lap.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Percy rasped.

"I know. I know that you got stung by that scorpion." Annabeth cried.

"Yeah. I thought that when we killed it that the venom would disappear but it didn''t. I feel it in my body. The pain is so intense." Then Percy cried out in pain. Tears fell down Annabeth's face. "Hey, we make our own destiny. I'll be fine." Then he pulled Annabeth's face to his. Then they kissed. Then Jason and Piper came.

"We need to leave." Jason said.

"Ok."

Jason and Annabeth helped Percy up. They walked Blackjack. They helped Percy get onto Blackjack. Then Annabeth got on. They flew back to Camp Half-Blood. When they got to camp they found Chiron.

"Chiron, its Percy. Something happened?" Annabeth panted.

"Take me to him." Chiron ordered. So Annabeth to Chiron to Percy's room. They went in and saw Piper tending to Percy's fever. Chiron went to Percy's side and checked him over. "I want you, Annabeth, to tell me what has happened." So Annabeth explained what happened.

"Can you save him?" Annabeth wondered.

"I'm afraid I can't."

Then they heard yelling outside. Then a man came in with Jason behind him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Chiron asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I told him not to but he was able to walk through the barrier. We don't know how. He also managed to command the dragon." Jason explained.

"You're a mortal. How can you be here?"

"I'm not a mortal, I'm immortal. My name is Merlin but some people call me Emrys. I sensed someone's distress. As though they were stung by a serket." Merlin said.

"How can you be Merlin? Isn't Merlin an old man?" Annabeth questioned.

"Sort of, daughter of wisdom."

"How did you know that?"

"I know many things. Right now I must help your fiancé, Annabeth."

"How can you help him?"Jason asked.

"I've been stung by serkets several times. I can help him. Just trust me."

Annabeth looked into Merlin's blue eyes and then nodded. Merlin kneeled down beside Percy's bed and chanted a spell. When he was done, he checked Percy over.

"Will he be ok?" Annabeth wondered.

"The healing spell will take some time but he will recover. Why does he have these injuries?" Merlin answered.

"A giant threw against a wall several times."

Merlin winced in pain.

"Ouch, that must really hurt. I still don't like giants." Merlin sighed.

"You've met giants before?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, yes. Several times. All of them left me on the brink of death."

"How were you able to command a dragon?"

"I'm a Dragonlord. It's a gift from my father. If you wish to speak to further let's go somewhere nicer."

So they did. Merlin explained and answered their questions. A few hours later, Percy woke up. Annabeth and Merlin were with him.

"Ugh, why do I feel so horrible?" Percy asked.

"You'll feel better soon. You just need time and rest. Its never fun after being stung by a serket. Trust me, I know how you feel." Merlin answered.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you all about it." Annabeth said. Then Percy went back to sleep. The next morning, Merlin was gone.

"How did he just leave without a trace?" Piper wondered.

"He's a very powerful warlock. Its not hard for him to disappear. I think we might see him again." Chiron answered.

"At least next time, We'll know what a serket is and how painfully horrible they are." Percy moaned. He was getting over all of his injuries. Annabeth had told Percy everything. "I have to say, he is very clever."

"Maybe a bit too clever."

A week later, Percy had fully recovered. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper went back to New Rome. They didn't know that Merlin was watching all of them.

THE END


End file.
